Arquivo:YANDEREDEV YANDEREDEV!!! (Yandere Simulator Parody Song) мσм0кι
Descrição I am.... MIDORI GURINUUUUUUUU! Hello! I know, it's been years since I've uploaded anything-- but here you are! I've been working really hard on this cover, so I really hope you all enjoy! Special thanks to my Patreon supporters who help make videos like this possible! Thank you! Shout out to my $20 Patron, Jeremy Hynds! S/O to YandereDev for his sick voice over work! Free download here! https://www.mediafire.com/?mr0lb6l8afjyq4e Chinese translation by Mono-Sync https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCy0-LloiijST1V1vbH4S2Xw French translation by nd6789: https://www.youtube.com/user/nd6789 Spanish translation by BooMaker: http://boomaker.deviantart.com/ Japanese Translation by GreenMoriyama http://greenmoriyama.wordpress.com/ Romanian Translation by BetterChoice https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVNo15_Xh2VHvC7_slVQe2w Indonesian Translation by Sassy Saddles: https://twitter.com/Sassy_Saddles_ Portuguese Translation by Weeabo Trash: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwwu5jkJjohR8192ZfFAqsA Russian Translation by Zwetik Draws: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOZxngxT9cIiHbhssTS42kg Dutch translation by Diamond Dash: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpeOovQ2-yPH8EDrOBNJY0w German Translation by TsubasaneSora: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtykW6CNcxWIu8Ro9qP69gA Hebrew Translation by karasik michael: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC79SpP_o72t3ZQ4sf8H2vrA Polish Translation by Jedenzwielu: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdZ4o1IT5vsofX7jkAIo9ZQ Arabic translation by no one: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnuht4BSlxe31wq0ZUgsNBw Turkish Translation by Yunami ユナミ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMacos9z_apLCwfnBeyBS6g Turkish Translation by Kotori-chan https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRII4VX0WqCgMMOX8R_4w9A Vietnamese Translation by petayuuchan https://petayuuchan.wordpress.com/ Greek Translation by The Sanity Coordinator https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCU_2tdSGyjKqMhSZnrqCeYQ Korean Translation by 정시훈 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmAMiRW-D7Rw-UbSjCFpxeg Credits: Vocals: Mom0ki Lyrics: Mom0ki BG Vocals: Xandu and Akane Sasu Sora https://www.youtube.com/user/XanduIsBored https://www.youtube.com/user/akanesasusora Mix: Xandu Animation: Asucchi https://www.youtube.com/user/AsucchiDino Art: hanapiana (sprites) http://hanapiana.deviantart.com/ Kaz (chibi) https://twitter.com/pieloswine Original credits: Song: Märchen Debut! Composer: ARM (IOSYS) Lyricist: Yoshimi Yuuno (IOSYS) Arranger: ARM (IOSYS) S/O to Joshua David for putting together the awesome thumbnail for this video! https://www.youtube.com/user/Junoichii Lyrics: "From the rooftop she came, and pulled out her cellphone" (W-wait, who's this email from!!? Who's wrote this!? Who's wrote this!? WHO COULD THAT BE!?) "I am.... MIDORI GURINUUUUU!" Wait--- YANDERE DEV YANDERE DEV! Tell me, why won't you answer any of my emails?! I put a lot of effort into writing this! Whatever, I'll just send you another one! kay? Mi~mi~mi~ Mi~mi~mi~ Midori! Mi~mi~mi~ Mi~mi~mi~ Midori! Mi~mi~mi~ Mi~mi~mi~ Midori! Gurin~Gurin~Gurin~ Midori! It's looking like a nice day! My receptions OK! Emailing~ Emailing~ my favorite Yandere (dev) Gotta ask him questions! Give him my suggestions! "YandereDev YandereDev, why don't you just--" (stop) Maybe I should send four, I can always send more~ Emailing~ Emailing~ Sending them your way! You think I'm annoying, it's really disappointing-- "YandereDev! You'll regret this!!!" Emailing~ Emailing~ I just wanna know why I still don't have a routine? Emailing~ till I know you've seen-- WAIT "What? I'm not connected to the WiFi?!" "None of my emails sent!?!?!" "Let's try again! YANDEREDEV YANDEREDEV!" Midori's been wondering~ When will you start responding? (Midori's been wondering~ When will you start responding?!) I'm asking valid things! Like how to beat a yandere who's killing everything!!! Midori's trying her best! Maybe you can give it a rest? (Midori's trying her best! Really, you can put this to rest!) I simply want to know: "Yanderedev, When are you gonna make me a rival?" Maybe if I send one more, then you'll finally respond~ "One, two! One more time!! Go!" Mi~mi~mi~ Mi~mi~mi~ Midori! Mi~mi~mi~ Mi~mi~mi~ Midori! Mi~mi~mi~ Mi~mi~mi~ Midori! Gurin~Gurin~Gurin~ Midori! --------------------------------------------------- Check me out on social media! Twitter: https://twitter.com/MOM0KI Tumblr: http://mom0ki.tumblr.com SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/midori-gurin Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/mom0ki?ty=h If you become a Patron to me, you can help fund more projects like this one! With more funding, I can make more videos like this! Thank you guys so much, whether or not you decide to donate! Categoria:Vídeos